A New Beginning
by Crimelover11
Summary: Set after Unexpected Surprises, Rick and Kate are married and have twins what's life like for them?
1. Chapter 1

**I just can't seem to say no to you guys, so here it is the next part of the story. It's set nine months later, a****ny mistakes made are my own.**

**Disclaimer: Even after that awesome episode no I don't own Castle.**

* * *

Rick walked up the stairs of the loft and was searching for where Kate was, he had just gotten back from a meeting with his publisher. He reached the top of the stairs and went to check on Malcolm and Johanna. He watched each of them for a few minutes, with each day that passed Johanna looked more like Kate and Malcolm was looking more like him. He gave them each another glance before silently closing the door and heading his room and smiled while leaning against the doorway. There on the bed lay a very tired Detective peacefully sleeping. He silently walked over to the bed before laying down next to her and as if out of habit she rolled over and wrapped an arm around his waist and lay her head on his chest. She let out a contented sigh and he gently moved a piece of hair that had fallen out of place.

"You're late coming home." She said without looking up.

"I know, once they start talking you can't shut them up." He said chuckling slightly.

"I'd be careful somebody might think you have a secret family."

"I don't think I could have time for another family you guys take up all of my time."

"Well it's one way to make sure you are all mine."

"Still don't want to share me?"

"No."

"Well I'm fine with that then."

It had been a hectic nine months for them both. Alexis had gone off to college which meant Rick wasn't his usual self, he blamed it on having nobody to play laser tag with but Kate knew he was missing her. When the twins were 3 months old Kate had gone back to work while Rick had stayed back at home to watch them occasionally going in to take Kate to lunch. When they were six months old Kate and Rick had finally decided to get married. Kate had wanted to keep it small and private, so they had invited close family and friends. Lanie of course was the maid of honour with Ryan and Esposito as groomsmen. They had taken a long weekend as husband and wife while Lanie offered to watch the twins. This of course didn't mean that Kate stopped worrying about them in case she missed something important.

Alexis was expected back in a few hours which had made Rick happier than she had seen him in a few weeks. They had talked almost everyday since she had gone which Kate had found funny since he would jump up for the phone whenever it rang. Alexis and Ashley had both gone to NYU and were living in student accommodation wanting to get the full experience.

Martha had been offered another lead part in a play that was on Broadway which she had gratefully accepted she visited once a week when she wasn't working. She was currently living in her own apartment not far from the loft which meant she could have her own parties whenever she wanted.

Lanie and Esposito were currently in the chaos of planning their own wedding which they had planned for the summer. Jenny and Ryan were currently in the process of moving into a bigger apartment.

Lanie and Esposito had invited everyone over for some big news that they were going to tell everyone that night. So instead of staying where she wanted Kate had got up and stretched before moving towards the ensuite. Rick watched her in amusement before standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Well I was going to get a shower." She replied as she removed her shirt and dropped it on the floor.

"Want some company?"

"Always." She smiled.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her before guiding them backwards to the shower and shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Rick opened the door to the twins room and found Johanna standing up holding onto the edge of the cot watching him closely.

"Well look at you." Rick said smiling. He reached over and picked her up balancing her on his side. "Are you looking forward to see Aunt Lanie?" He asked her.

She smiled and nodded her head at him eagerly. He had found early on that she understood when you asked her questions but she hadn't said her first word yet. Both her and Malcolm seemed to be like that but both he and Kate were expecting them to say something soon.

"Well we had better get you dressed then." He walked over to the set of draws that held her clothes in and opened the top one. "So what do you feel like today?" He looked over the assortment of clothes she had currently acquired from a recent shopping trip thanks to Lanie and Kate. "How about-" He picked up a long sleeved pink t-shirt. "-this?"

She looked at it and shook her head. He placed it back and picked up a short sleeved white t-shirt that held a picture of a rainbow on thanks to him. "This?"

She smiled and nodded her head eagerly. "See you do have good taste in clothes don't you?"

He then continued to pick out a pair of denim jeans, plain white socks and some trainers. After he had gotten her dressed he picked her up and smiled. "Now don't you look great?"

He looked over to see Malcolm still sleeping softly and smiled he sure loved to sleep. But made up for it when he was up since you couldn't get him to stay in one place for more than a minute. Rick walked into his room where Kate was just finishing getting dressed.

"What do you think? Doesn't she look pretty?" He asked Kate.

She looked at Rick and laughed. "Who picked out the t-shirt?"

"Hey I only suggested it."

She rolled her eyes at him and laughed. "So where's Mal?"

"Still sleeping I thought you could have the pleasure of dressing him."

"Yeah sure let me be the evil parent by waking him up."

"He looked so peaceful."

"Yeah any excuse." She gave her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out the room.

"Come on, let's go make mommy some coffee." He walked downstairs into the kitchen and started the coffee percolator. He then looked at Johanna and spun her around happily while she let out a little laugh.

While he was doing this he heard his phone indicate that he had a message he then again balanced Johanna and pulled his phone from out of his pocket and grinned. It was from Alexis.

_Hey dad, running a bit late so I'll meet you at Lanie's. Alexis x_

He sent her a reply back and looked at his watch, they still had an hour to kill before they had to be at Lanie's for dinner. He gathered two cups from the cupboard and poured some coffee into them before placing one of the kitchen worktop and carrying another into the living room.

"So what shall we do?" He asked Johanna looking at her. She looked at him and tilted her head to the side which he loved when she did it.

"Running out of idea's already Rick." Kate said coming down the stairs with a now awake Malcolm dressed.

"No of course not." He said smiling at her.

"That's what they all say." She grinned.

"There's some coffee over there for you and Alexis said she'll meet us at Lanie's."

"Okay." She said as she took the cup in her hand.

* * *

**A/N: So i'm thinking of doing a Lanie and Esposito story set before this so the nine months from their perspective. That will be posted tomorrow as well if I write it but hope you liked this :) As always I loved hearing what you guys think so go ahead and press that pretty button that says review if you like :)**


	2. Suspicions Confirmed

**So seriously you guys are awesome! Thanks for the alerts and reviews :) Any mistakes in here are mine.**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own it so anything mentioned in here isn't mine. Are we clear? Awesome.

* * *

**

Rick and Kate walked to the apartment door with Malcolm and Johanna sat in the pushchair happily playing with the toys in front of them. Kate knocked on the door, a few seconds passed before Lanie opened the door and smiled widely at them.

"Hey guys, you're just in time." Lanie said moving past so that they could go in. "Ryan and Jenny just got here."

They moved into the living room where Ryan and Esposito were talking about the latest hi-tech gadgets they wanted while Jenny sat on the couch with a glass of wine and smiled as Rick and Kate walked in.

"Hey guys." Jenny said smiling.

"Hey Jenny have you been abandoned again?"

"It seems so." She said laughing slightly. "It's a good job I'm not threatened by Esposito."

"I don't know." Kate said. "They spend enough time together as it is."

Lanie had just returned with drinks for both Rick and Kate when there was a knocking on the door again, she opened it and smiled.

"Hey Alexis." She greeted her.

As soon as Rick heard this he smiled and turned around to face Alexis standing in the doorway.

"Hey Lanie." Alexis said not yet seeing her father. She took a step through the door and was soon taken into a hug from her dad. "Dad, can't breathe." Alexis said.

"Oh sorry." He said loosening his grip. "I've missed you so much."

"I can tell." She smiled. "God anybody would think I'd moved countries." She said jokingly.

They stood like that for a few minutes before he let her go.

"Did you have a safe drive?"

Alexis rolled her eyes at him. "Yes I'm here aren't I?"

"Well I still worry about you."

"I know. Why can't you be like Kate and not worry as much?"

"Because if I did that I would be normal." He laughed.

Alexis smiled and walked over to where Kate was and gave her a hug. "So has he been driving you mad?"

Kate laughed and returned the hug. "The usual amount."

Lanie went and sat next to Jenny before continuing the conversation they had started. Alexis had turned to the twins who had smiled even more when they saw her. After a few minutes Esposito turned to Lanie.

"So Lanie when are we going to serve these nice people dinner? Because I don't know about them but I'm starved."

Lanie laughed. "Men and their stomachs."

"Trust me I think I know what you mean." Jenny said.

"Yeah I can say the same." Kate replied.

All three men stared at the women and then looked to each other.

"Okay so, guys you set the table. I'll go make sure everything is ready." Lanie said standing up. "I hope you guys are fine with spaghetti."

"Sounds great." Rick said walking into the kitchen to gather the plates.

* * *

After dinner Rick, Esposito and Ryan were all gathered in the kitchen cleaning up while Kate, Lanie, Jenny and Alexis sat on the couch. Lanie was bouncing Malcolm on her knee while Alexis had Johanna sitting with her.

"So Lanie what's this news you want to tell us?" Kate asked.

Lanie looked towards the kitchen where Esposito was putting the plates away. "Let's wait until the guys are in here."

"Seriously? They won't care as much as we do." Kate said waving her off.

Kate already had an idea in her head about what Lanie was going to tell them so she was waiting until she confirmed what she knew.

"Esposito?" Lanie asked. "How much longer you going to be?"

All three guys walked into the living room. "We're finished now." He said.

"Good." Lanie handed Kate, Malcolm and stood up. She moved to stand in front of everyone, with Esposito standing next to her. Rick took a seat next to Kate and Ryan next to Jenny.

"So as you know there's something we want to tell you all." Lanie said. "We figured now was a good time as any." She signalled for Esposito to tell the rest.

"So what we want to tell you is that we're going to have a baby."

"I knew it!" Kate said smiling.

"Congrats man." Ryan said along with Rick.

"So how far along are you?" Kate asked.

"Three months." Lanie said.

"You kept this from me for three months?"

"Oh please you had your suspicions."

Kate laughed and stood up hugging Lanie tightly. "You realize now I can torment you at crime scenes."

Lanie smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

"Just wait." She grinned back at her.

"Well Esposito all I can say is, if you need to escape don't come to mine because that the first place she'll look." Rick said laughing. "And I've had my dose of hormonal pregnant women for a couple of years."

"Thanks for the support Castle."

"No problem." He said laughing. "I think I'm being quite helpful."

"You should really stop thinking." Esposito said laughing.

"I know I've tried but I just can't stop."

"Well try harder."

"For you I will." He grinned.

"Great." He said. "So does anybody else want another drink?"

"Sure." They all replied.

Esposito went into the kitchen and returned with a tray of drinks which everyone took gratefully.

Lanie smiled and walked to sit next to Kate again.

"Hey dad can you just watch Jo for a minute? Ashley's calling." Alexis said standing up.

"Sure." Rick said. He held his arms out and took Johanna who grinned at him. "You having fun with Alexis?" He asked her.

She nodded her head and grinned. "LEXI!" She shouted giggling.

Kate turned around and looked at Rick who was staring at Johanna.

"What did you say?" He asked her cautiously.

"LEXI!" She said shouting again.

Alexis who was on the phone talking to Ashley turned around at hearing her name being called again. She watched as everyone was staring at Johanna.

"Ashley I'm going to call you back okay?" She told him. After hearing his reply she hung the phone up. "Dad? Did she just-"

"Yes!" He said happily. "You are such a clever girl!" He said lifting her up and then placing a kiss on her head.

Johanna looked at them all and laughed as Malcolm sat with Kate silent and looking between all the adulys.


	3. Fun and Games

**So here's another chapter for you all. It seems that whenever I sit down to write them something happens and I get distracted and then I forget what i'm writing, tonight it was yet again Twitter and the new Bones. So thank you for the reviews and story alerts you guys are amazing, hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own it so anything that seems familiar not mine.

* * *

**

Rick had his back up against the wall and was breathing lightly, he feared that any movement he made would tip off someone that could be near him. He slowly moved to the left raised his hands to his chest and tightened his grip on the gun he held in his hand.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." He heard.

By his calculations if he turned the corner, his attacker would be mere feet away from him. He moved swiftly and quietly until he reached the corner, taking a deep breath he quickly spun and fired. He didn't know whether he had hit anything but he looked around.

"You missed!" He heard from behind him.

He turned around and before he knew what was happening he was being fired at. He dodged behind a wall and closed his eyes.

"So close." He said to himself.

"You really should know by now that you can't win me."

"You should know by now that I don't give up."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

His eyes moved from left to right, he tried to hear the slightest sound. As he stood there he made sure it was clear before running to hide behind another wall. In clear site he could see his target he smirked to himself raised the weapon and aimed it at her.

"Guess who?" He said.

She turned around and stared at him before he fired at her.

"I told you I would get you!" He said happily.

"Yes congratulations." She said. "You know I only let you win."

"Can't you let me have this victory?" Rick whined.

"Fine, but only because I'm leaving today." Alexis said to him.

Rick moved into the kitchen where Kate was sitting watching Johanna and Malcolm slowly make a mess of the tray that was situated in front of them. Kate looked up from where she was sitting and smiled.

"So who won?"

"I did." Rick said happily.

Kate looked to Alexis who confirmed that he had won indeed. "Well congratulations." She said turning back to face Rick.

He was watching as Johanna kept trying to eat the porridge with her spoon but she was holding it the wrong way which resulted in most of it being dropped. Malcolm had given up on the spoon altogether and was spilling most of it down his front with his hands. Rick laughed at the way the were both eating.

"You want me to do anything about that?" He asked indicating the mess.

"No if you clean it up now they'll only make more mess."

"You know it reminds me of when I was trying to get Alexis to eat properly." Rick laughed to himself. "You would get food everywhere!" He told Alexis.

"Well unlike you I managed to control that habit."

"You can't make me feel bad, I won in laser tag." He grinned.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "He wins once and he thinks he owns the game."

"That's generally how it happens." Kate laughed.

Alexis laughed. "I'm going to take this off." She said indicating the laser tag equipment.

"Good idea." Rick said taking his off.

"Don't think you are going to leave that lying around." Kate told him.

"Of course I'm not." Rick said. "I'm going to take it upstairs and put it away."

"Well then go now." She told him.

"It's like living with my mother again." Rick muttered as he walked up the stairs.

"I heard that." Kate shouted to him.

"Yeah!" Johanna shouted happily.

Kate laughed at her and smiled. "That's right baby, he can't hide anything from us can he?"

"No."

Over the last week Johanna was saying a few more words, she had taken happily to saying no to everything that she was asked. There were times that she had said it laughing which was when they knew she was joking, and when she was serious she looked her parents straight in the eye and said it. Malcolm had still been silent yet to say anything, both Kate and Rick were trying to encourage him but nothing worked. They both figured he would say something in his own time and when he was ready.

Kate sat with both her hands around her coffee mug, and watched both her children get as much food over them as the possibly could. She had tried to feed them but the were both as stubborn as each other and refused to be fed unless they could do it themselves. Sure it meant some cleaning up but as she saw both their faces light up it was all she needed.

A few minutes later Rick and Alexis came down the stairs.

"Happy now?" Rick asked looking at Kate.

"Immensely." She said smiling at him.

Rick smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Well somebody is being messy today." He said turning to watch Malcolm.

Malcolm just remained oblivious to Rick and happily picked up the food with his hands again. He looked at Johanna and laughed, he took the spoon from her hand and turned it the right way round.

"You might want to try the other way."

She looked at him before shaking her head. "No." Before turning it around again and giggling.

He smiled before turning around and taking a mug out of the cupboard. "Do you want a drink Alexis?"

"Sure." She nodded taking a seat beside Kate. Rick poured them each some coffee and handed one of the mugs in his hand to Alexis.

"So what time are you leaving?" He asked her.

She checked the time. "Probably in a few hours."

"Okay, do you want to come with us to see Jim?"

"Yeah that would be great." Alexis smiled, she like Jim and every chance she got she would normally visit him.

* * *

**A/N: So if you have any idea's of what you'd like to see i'd love to hear them. Thanks again :)**


	4. Saying Goodbye

**So you guys actually want me to write a disaster because things are going too good? Well you asked for it i'm afraid, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be sat making theories about what certain pictures that have been released meant?**

* * *

Alexis was putting a box of books into the trunk of her car along with the small suitcase she had bought along with her.

"So when are you coming down again?" Rick asked.

"I don't know, probably in a couple of weeks again. Me and Ash are coming back down for his mom's birthday."

"Where has Ash been this weekend I've not seen him?"

"Oh he's been with his folks, missing him dad?" Alexis said teasing him slightly.

"What? No, of course not." He said denying it.

Alexis laughed. "Yeah sure."

Rick smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Have a safe journey and call me when you get there."

Alexis returned the hug and smiled. "I will." They released each other and Alexis turned to Johanna who was in Rick's arms. "Bye Jo." She said. "I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Lexi go?" Johanna asked.

"Yes." Alexis said nodding her head. "But I'll be back soon."

Johanna looked at her and pouted a little bit before moving forward to embrace Alexis in a hug. Alexis reached for her and Johanna wrapped her arms around Alexis' neck and buried her head in her shoulder. After a few minutes Alexis gave her back to her dad before turning to Kate and Malcolm.

"Well I'll probably talk to you later Kate." Alexis smiled.

"No doubt you will." Kate smiled back. Alexis closed the distance between them and pulled Kate into a hug. Malcolm wrapped his arms Alexis and held onto her, Alexis took him from Kate and kissed his head.

"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it." Alexis said.

"No go!" Malcolm said forcefully.

Kate and Rick looked at him both shocked, Alexis looked at him and smiled slightly.

"I'll be back soon." Alexis said.

Malcolm had started to cry a little but shook his head. "No!" Over the past couple of days Malcolm and Alexis had bonded more than she thought they would have.

"I have to go." Alexis said trying to calm him down. Malcolm continued to shake his head and cried harder, Alexis looked at him and it broke her heart to watch him.

"Come here." Kate said reaching for him. Alexis passed Malcolm to Kate and he buried his head into her neck sniffling a little. She rocked him gently as he calmed down. "When are you picking Ashley up?"

"I told him I'd be there soon."

"Well we had better let you get going."

"I'll call you later."

"Well I have a feeling that if you don't your father will." She smiled. With one last hug Alexis said goodbye and got into the car.

Kate and Rick walked back upstairs to the loft where Malcolm's crying had subsided and he was now softly snoring.

"I think he gets that from you." Kate laughed lightly as she walked through the door.

Rick had put Johanna into her playpen before turning to face Kate. "No he gets that from you."

"Yeah sure." Kate said rolling her eyes. "I'll be back in a minute."

Rick went and sat down on the couch putting his feet on the coffee table in front of it before turning the TV on.

"Awesome Wheel of Fortune is on."

He sat watching it for a few minutes before he heard Kate coming down the stairs. "How many times have I told you about feet on the table?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Pretty sure I lost count at a hundred."

Kate rolled her eyes and came to sit next to him. He moved his feet to the floor and wrapped his arm around Kate's shoulders as she leaned her head against him.

"You know it can only get harder now." Kate said chuckling slightly.

"What can?"

"Well now they can start talking back."

"Kate they can only say a few words we've got quite a way to go yet. Just wait until they start walking, now that stage is the scariest." He smiled remembering when Alexis had started to walk. "I remember I couldn't sit still for any long amount of time when Alexis was walking. She'd be out the room exploring anything and everything by the time I'd have sat back down again."

"Well now I don't think I should leave you alone with them."

"Come on I did a good job of raising Alexis on my own, our kids are going to be great."

"Yeah that's what they all say."

Kate laughed and wrapped an arm around Rick's waist and turned her head to watch the TV. After watching Wheel of Fortune, Kate went upstairs to fetch Malcolm since he had woken up. Rick picked up the remote and was about to browse through the channels when his phone rang. He set the remote down and picked up his phone.

"Castle."

"Hi is that Richard Castle?"

"Yes."

"Hi I'm calling from Bellevue hospital about your daughter Alexis, she was involved in a car accident and bought in a few minutes ago."

"What? Is she okay?"

"It would be best if you came in."

"Was anyone else bought in with her?"

Kate was just walking down the stairs when she heard that.

"Yes, a young boy was bought in he's fine."

"Thank you I'll be there as soon as I can."

He hung the phone up and stood to find Kate looking at him.

"Is everything okay Rick?"

"It's Alexis she was involved in a car accident."

"Oh my god when?"

"She was taken in a few minutes ago but wouldn't tell me anything over the phone."

"Well come on let's go."

* * *

Ashley was sat in the waiting room of Bellevue hospital, a doctor had been seen him a few minutes prior and gave him the all clear. He had been given him something for the headache he had obtained and now he was waiting for any news on Alexis. He turned when he heard the doors open and saw as Rick rushed through the doors.

"Rick!" Ashley shouted.

Rick turned and saw Ashley standing up, he looked him up and down and figured he was fine. "Ashley what the hell happened?"

"I don't know." Ashley said shaking his head. "One minute we were waiting for the lights to change and the next this car was speeding towards us and hit the car."

Kate appeared beside Rick with Malcolm and Johanna in their pushchair. She took in Ashley's appearance and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god you're okay. Have your mom and dad been called?"

"Yeah I rang them and told them I was okay. They're going to come as soon as they can."

Ashley looked down and smiled at Johanna and Malcolm who were trying to escape. "Hey guys." He said.

Rick went to the front desk to see more about Alexis. "Hi I'm Richard Castle you rang me earlier about my daughter."

The receptionist looked at him sadly. "Yes we've been expecting you. I'm afraid to say that she took the most of the force from the crash and we suspect she may have internal bleeding, now she's currently in surgery so we won't know more until she's back."

He stared at her and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you know how long it's going to be?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we hear anything."

"Okay thank you."

* * *

**A/N: See that button below? Yes that one! Want to click it and leave a message?**


	5. The Waiting Game

**So here you go guys :) Wrote this on my break before I have to head back to work. As always I loved your reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: Unless my name looks anything like Andrew Marlowe it isn't mine.**

**

* * *

**

Rick was sat in the chair next to Alexis' bed with Ashley on the other side. They were both holding one of her hands waiting for her to wake up, which should have been any time soon. Kate had gone to fetch some drinks for them, the guys at the precinct had heard about what had happened and stopped by with Lanie. Ashley's parent's had stopped by to check on him and once he had assured them he was fine and wanted to stop with Alexis for a bit they told him they would see him at home. Jim had stopped by and told them that he would watch Malcolm and Johanna and to inform him on any developments.

Kate walked into the room and handed both Rick and Ashley the coffee she held in her hands.

"How is she doing?"

"Nothing yet."

Kate rested a hand on Rick's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. He bought his hand and rested it on top of hers.

"Did they find out who did it?" Rick asked.

"Someone was bought in after Alexis, crashed through a shop window. By the looks of it he was drunk." Kate said quietly

Sometimes being a cop had it's advantages.

"Did he admit to doing it?"

"He's been in surgery, they had to put him into an induced coma to give his body chance to heal. But the car that he was found in matched the one on the security camera's."

Rick leaned his head against Kate's stomach and wrapped pulled her closer to him.

"Just tell me it's going to be alright." He whispered closing his eyes.

She ran a hand through his hair slowly. "It's going to be fine, next week Alexis will be wanting to go back to college because she's falling behind on work."

Rick smiled slightly knowing she was right. When Alexis was sick she would always complain about how she was well enough to go to school. He would tell her the only way she would get better is if she stopped fighting it and accept the fact that she was ill.

Rick looked over to where Ashley was watching Alexis, he held her hand so tightly that he thought he would never let go. He stood up and made his way towards Ashley, slowly he raised his hand and touched his shoulder.

"You sure you don't want to go home Ash?"

Ashley shook his head. "No. I'll only be worried at least if I stay I know she'll be safe."

"Okay it's your call."

"Thanks."

Kate's phone began to ring and she looked at the caller I.D. she picked the phone up.

"Hey dad."

"Hey any news yet?"

"No not yet." She said as she went to take the call outside. "How's Jo and Malcolm?"

"They're fine. I gave them some dinner and now they're playing."

Kate smiled. "Thanks dad."

"Hey it's what us grandfathers do." Jim smiled on the other end. "I love spending time with them."

"I know, and they love spending time with you."

"Do you want me to keep them overnight? It's no trouble at all."

Kate checked her watch and hadn't realized it was so late. "That would probably be best since I don't know when I'll get out of here."

"Okay well don't rush."

"Okay then. You've got some spare clothes and everything don't you?"

"Yeah no worries."

"Okay I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye Katie I love you. And let me now if anything happens."

"I will I love you too dad."

They hung up and Kate walked back into the room and looked at Alexis. She wondered what possessed someone mainly the man who was responsible for this to get into a car drunk. She still wondered that mostly about the murderers she caught on a weekly basis, wondering how they could justify murdering someone.

Kate sat in the chair that was next to Rick and took his hand in hers, knowing that they would both get through it. Now that Alexis was out of surgery it was just a waiting game.

It was nearing eleven at night and Ashley had told his parents he was going to stay the night he didn't want to leave Alexis' side. Rick smiled at this knowing that Ashley and Alexis were meant to be together. A doctor walked in to check on her vital signs and flipped through her chart.

"Any change?" Rick asked.

"No, still the same as last time." The doctor said as he shook his head.

"When will she be awake?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell you I'm afraid." With that he walked out the room and left the four people alone in the room again.

Rick nodded his head sadly, and willed Alexis to open her eyes or do something to let him know she was okay. He took her hand in his again and squeezed it lightly and then his heart skipped a beat when he felt her squeeze it back.

"Alexis?" He asked quietly.

He stood up and looked down at her. "Alexis? Can you hear me?"

A groan escaped her lips and she shook her head from one side to the next. Kate and Ashley stood up and stood by her side.

"Dad?" Alexis said quietly.

"Oh my god thank god you're okay." Rick said as he let out a breath he had been holding.

"What happened?" Alexis said as she closed her eyes again and bought a hand to her head.

"You were in a car accident don't you remember?"

"No." Alexis said.

She opened her eyes and looked around the room she turned to Kate and then looked to Ashley. "Ash?" She said.

He smiled at her slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" She said smiling slightly.

"You've never looked better." He grinned at her.

"Now I know you're lying."

"Never."

Ashley took her hand in his and squeezed it. Rick pressed the button for a nurse to come in and let them know she was awake.

* * *

**A/N: So I would have wrote a bit more but I kinda had to rush the last bit so I hope it turned out okay :)**


	6. Recovery

**Hey there guys. I know i've been missing for a couple of days but i'm back now and I bring a new chapter :) As always thanks for the great reviews and alerts, I love reading them so hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: No I wasn't secretly buying Castle so still don't own it.

* * *

**

Alexis had been recovering well she had come out of the crash with a mild concussion and no broken bones. Despite the doctors being worried when she first came in she had looked worse than she actually was. Apart from being told to keep it easy for a few weeks they didn't see why she couldn't go home at the end of the week. Kate and Rick were currently outside talking to the nurse leaving Ashley to say goodbye to Alexis since he was going back to school. Ashley leant down and gave Alexis a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're sure you are okay with me going?" Ashley asked as he grabbed her hand.

Alexis looked at him and gave him a little smile. "I'm sure Ash, there isn't much more you can do now anyway."

"I just hate the idea of leaving you."

"I'll be back at school soon. Well as soon as my dad decides to bring me and I'm let out of here." She smiled. "Just remember to get me some notes on what I need to be doing from my teacher."

He laughed at her softly. "I know the drill I've already talked to them and they are going to send you some stuff."

They stared at each other for a minute before he smiled. "Lex for once just please don't push it." He said quietly.

"Fine I won't." She said sighing.

"Good, I'll call you later." He leant down and gave her another kiss before releasing her hand and smiling.

"I'll miss you." Alexis said smiling.

"Not as much as I'll miss you."

Alexis laughed. "Alright, just go before I decide to follow you."

"Speak to you soon." He opened the door and smiled at Rick and Kate who were standing outside talking with a nurse.

Kate turned and looked at Ashley and smiled, the nurse excused herself after she had finished talking to them both.

"Hey Ash are you going now?" Kate asked walking up to him.

"Yeah, Alexis persuaded me to head back." He said slightly chuckling.

"Well she has that certain way about her."

Ashley smiled. "Yeah, so when's she going to be able to come out?"

"Well as long as she takes it easy they said she can come home tomorrow, they just want to keep her in observation one more night."

"That's good then I don't think she can stay in here any longer."

"I don't blame her. Hospitals give me the creeps too."

Ashley smiled. "Well I'd better be off." He said pointing to the elevator. "Mom said she'd give me a life since my car is still on campus. I'll try and get down this weekend if I can."

"Okay." Kate smiled at him. "Have a safe trip."

"Yeah and don't forget about the work for Alexis or she'll kill me." Rick said smiling.

"Oh don't worry, no doubt I'll have a few reminder texts."

Rick laughed and Ashley gave them one last goodbye before heading down the hallway.

"Right I'm going to go see my dad, so will you be alright for a few hours?"

"Yes." Rick said. "I can come with you if you want I'm sure Alexis won't mind."

"No don't worry about it." Kate said leaning up to give him a quick kiss. "Anything you want me to bring you back?"

"Nothing I can think of." Rick thought for a moment.

"Okay then, I'll bring you some lunch when I come back."

"Thank you." He smiled and moved his hand to stroke her cheek. "I'd be lost without you."

"I know you would." She leant into his touch and leaned up to kiss him slowly.

Rick smiled and let her go. "Say hi to Jo and Malcolm from me."

"Okay." She smiled.

Kate walked back into the room and stared at Alexis.

"Just thought I'd come check on you before I leave. See if you needed anything." Kate said.

"No I think I'll be fine. Although I could do with a good book to read."

"I'll see if I can find anything for you then."

"Thanks Kate."

"No problem."

Kate smiled and left Rick and Alexis alone while she went to check on her dad.

* * *

After a quick stop by the loft Kate walked to her dad's apartment and knocked on the door. After a few seconds she heard the lock being unchained and then her dad appeared smiling.

"Hey there Katie."

"Hey dad, how you holding up?"

"You act like I've never watched kids before." He said trying to sound offended.

"No I don't." She laughed slightly.

"Mommy!"

"Looks like you've been summoned."

Jim moved aside and let Kate inside where she found Johanna and Malcolm sitting on the floor playing with various toys.

"Hey guys." She said as she came to sit beside them.

"Hi mommy." Johanna said cheerfully.

"Hi!" Malcolm said while closely observing a coloured block in his hand.

"You guys having fun?"

"Yeah!" They both answered at the same time.

Jim went into the kitchen and put the kettle onto boil, he smiled as he watched his daughter.

"You know I wish you were this well behaved as a baby." He said to her.

Kate looked up and smiled.

"You were an absolute nightmare. You wouldn't go to sleep, you'd wander off during the day. I thought I'd lost you at one point." He said laughing at the memory. "I remember your mom coming home and you just reappeared out of nowhere."

Kate laughed. "Well then I'm glad I have well behaved children."

"So how's Alexis?"

"She's doing better, they said that she could come home tomorrow if she's feeling better and rests."

"Well I'm glad to hear that."

"Yeah. She's just eager to get back to school."

"I don't think I've ever met anyway who likes it as much as her."

"I know." Kate smiled.

Jim grabbed two cups from the cupboards and made two coffees handing one to Kate.

"Thanks." She said wrapping both her hands around it and taking a small sip.


	7. Day Care

**So yeah I got another chapter here for you :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine

* * *

**

Kate was lying on her side with her eyes closed trying her best to let sleep take over her again but there was something or better yet someone who wouldn't let her. She lay there perfectly still which was becoming a lot harder since there was a warm hand softly making it's way up and down her arm.

"Kate?" Rick said softly as he leaned down and placed a light kiss on her neck.

"Sleeping." She mumbled into her pillow.

"No you aren't." He started to trail kisses along her neckline before reaching her lips.

"Yes I am."

He moved one of his hands from her arm to reach and trace patterns on her stomach, making her shiver under his touch.

"You know you can't resist me so early in the morning."

"I can and I will." Kate said closing her eyes and trying her hardest to not give into him.

"You are no fun at all." He said sounding hurt.

She grinned and then looked at the alarm clock, they had about an hour before it was set to go off anyway. She slowly moved her hand and rested it on top of his before moving it and turning round in his arms.

"Well you're right I can't resist you when you are like this." She leaned over and lightly touched his lips before opening her mouth to his. His hands moved lower until he held her by her waist and she moved so that he was on his back.

"So Ricky what's got you up this early?"

"I couldn't sleep, I'm trying to think of a new adventure for Nikki. I was hoping you could help me with it. "

"You're still trying to think of another book? Wasn't the first deadline a week ago?"

"No?"

She smiled slowly at him before leaning down and placing a kiss on his lips. Before either of them could get carried away however a phone broke the silence.

Rick groaned. "Can't you let it ring?"

"Well I could but then I think they'd come over here."

"Fine." He relented. She rolled over to her side of the bed and picked up her phone. "Beckett."

"Hey we've got a murder."

"Where?"

As Esposito rattled off an address Rick had moved back over to her and was kissing her neck. She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"Okay be there soon." She said as she hung up.

"One of these days I'm going to do that to you."

"I believe you already did, when Paula rang up the other night."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "I've got to go."

"I know, want me to meet you for lunch?"

"No it's fine. I am however expecting you to cook something nice for dinner tonight."

"Well I guess I can come up with something amazing."

She grinned before placing one last kiss on his lips. "If you're lucky we'll continue where we left off later.

She stood up and got changed before heading out the door to the loft.

* * *

Alexis was sat on the couch with Malcolm on her lap his head was gently resting on her shoulder, she was softly stroking his cheek as he drifted off to sleep. She had been home for a few days and felt fully rested but her dad wouldn't let her go back to school until the beginning of the week. She had spoke to Ashley who had assured her that he had gotten some work for her and that he was missing her.

Rick walked into the living room and set a cup of tea on the table for Alexis.

"Do you want me to take him upstairs?" He asked as he saw Malcolm was sleeping.

"No he's fine." She said smiling.

"Okay then."

He went and sat on the floor besides Johanna who was doing her best to fight the sleep, her eyes kept closing and widening again.

"You tired baby?" Rick asked as he picked her up.

"No." She said shaking her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Despite that she moved closer and rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Mommy?" She asked quietly.

"Mommy is at work baby, she'll be back soon." He stood up and took her over to the couch sitting beside Alexis and turning on the TV to the nearest station he could find.

* * *

Kate sat at her desk she was waiting for Ryan and Esposito to get back from checking up on the latest suspect in the case they were working on. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes feeling a headache coming on.

"Hey girl."

She turned around and found Lanie heading towards her.

"Hey Lanie, what are you doing here?"

"What can't I come by and see you?"

She laughed and Lanie sat down beside her desk, she had yet to move the chair that Rick had been using.

"I never said that." Kate smiled. "You only come up to see Esposito."

"You hurt me girl, I do not."

"Okay so maybe eight times out of ten."

Lanie laughed softly. "So hey I bought some pictures in I thought you'd like to see them."

Lanie took the ultrasound pictures out of her pocket and handed them to Kate. She took them from her and smiled.

"Wow I remember when Jo and Malcolm were this tiny."

"Well luckily I'm only having one."

"You say that now." Kate grinned.

"I honestly don't know how you do it." Lanie said.

"They're good for me."

"I've never seen someone just take to motherhood so naturally like you do."

Kate smiled at that. "Thanks Lanie, I'm sure you'll be just the same."

"So hey do you think Castle would let me use his day care services?" She asked laughing.

"I'm sure we could tempt him." Kate grinned.


	8. Back to college

**So hi again, I don't know where my story went but i'm back now :) Hopefully there won't be anymore long breaks like that so I typed this up, i'm hoping the universe will bring some Castle spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own it, I couldn't even come close to the greatness Andrew Marlowe creates.

* * *

**

Alexis walked back into the loft and sighed a little. She was going back to school today and her dad wasn't so happy about it as usual. Rick was sat on the couch his hand resting against his chin, he watched as she walked in and sat down next to me him not saying anything.

"We knew I'd be going back eventually dad."

"But I didn't expect it to be so soon."

"Dad I'll be back at the weekend remember? We're going to Ash's mom's party."

"So can't you stay off school for one more week?"

Alexis let out a little laugh. "Dad I can't skip school you know that."

"I know you can't." He said as he let out a little sigh.

Kate came downstairs and let out a little laugh as she watched Johanna and Malcolm make a mess yet again of the room while eating breakfast.

"Good morning Alexis."

"Morning Kate." Alexis smiled turning towards her.

Kate walked into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee and looked at Rick.

"Are you going to be like this all day?"

Rick looked at her and looked away. "Yes." He replied to her.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Fine."

She walked and sat next to Alexis. "So when do you have your first class?"

"Not until this afternoon."

"Well at least it gives you time to settle back in."

"Yeah, I'm going to be meeting Ashley and a few friends for lunch ."

"Mommy!" Johanna said from where she was sitting. "Finished."

Kate put her coffee on the dining table and stood up and went to pick Johanna up. "Come here then princess."

She held her arms up and Kate picked her up. "Do you always need to get your food everywhere?" Kate asked her.

Johanna smiled and nodded her head anxiously. "Yes." She giggled loudly.

Kate smiled at her and set her on the floor. "Come on then let's go to daddy so he can get you changed."

Holding onto both her hands Kate helped Johanna to walk across the room where Rick had moved from sulking to slowly smiling. Johanna unsteadily moved one step in foot in front of the other and once she had reached Rick, Kate let her hands go and Johanna smiled widely.

"Boo!"

Rick laughed and picked her up placing her on his knee. "Boo."

Kate checked her watch for the time. "I'd better head off to work."

She leaned down and gave Johanna a quick kiss on her head before turning to face Rick.

"Meet me for lunch?" She asked him.

"I guess I can squeeze you in." He smiled.

"You better." She gave him a quick kiss before standing up.

"I guess I'll see you this weekend Alexis?"

"Yeah. Me and Ash will probably see you on Saturday."

"Great." Kate smiled. "Have fun back at school."

"Thanks." Alexis smiled to her. "Have fun at work."

Kate went and gave her a quick hug before making her way over to Malcolm.

"Hey there." She smiled at him.

"Hi." He said as he continued to eat his cereal.

She leaned down and gave him a kiss.

"See you at lunch guys."

"See you later Kate." Rick said smiling. He stood up and Johanna smiled at Kate.

"Bye mommy."

Kate headed out the door and smiled. Rick looked at Johanna. "So what are we going to wear today?"

He headed upstairs with Johanna while Alexis watched him and smiled.

* * *

"Would you stay still?" Rick said laughing.

"No." Johanna said as she moved happily. She

"Come on." Rick said. "Just stay still, please."

"No." Johanna said again while laughing.

"If you don't stay still then we aren't going to see mommy later."

Johanna stopped moving and looked at him. "Sorry."

"Thank you." Rick strapped Johanna in before giving her a smile. He shot the door and got into the drivers side. "So do you have everything?" He asked turning to Alexis.

"Yes." She turned to him and smiled.

"Okay then let's set off."

As Rick drove through the city Alexis stayed quiet.

"So what are you going to do about a car?" Rick asked.

"Well everything is within walking distance so I should be fine for a few months."

"Are you sure? I have no problem finding another one for you."

"Dad I'm fine really you don't need to worry about me."

"But I'm your father I'm supposed to worry about you."

Alexis looked at him and rolled her eyes. "I really wish people would stop worrying about me."

He laughed at her slightly. "We can't help it."

They made small talk before Rick pulled into the parking lot and found Ashley anxiously waiting for them. When he saw the car he smiled and made his way to greet them, once Alexis climbed out he reached over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey there."

Alexis smiled at him. "Well anyone would think you missed me." She said jokingly.

"Of course I did." He let go of Alexis and then turned to Rick. "Good morning Rick."

"Morning Ashley, haven't you got a class?"

"No, not for another hour."

Rick nodded his head and smiled. "Right well I'll let you…get settled back in."

Alexis walked around to the other side of the car and wrapped her arms around her dad. "I'll miss you too."

Rick smiled and wrapped his arms around Alexis. She knew him to well sometimes and he loved her for it.

"I'll see you on Saturday though."

"Yes you will." She smiled and let him go again. "I love you dad."

"I love you too."

"Love." Malcolm shouted from the back seat.

Alexis laughed. "We couldn't forget about you two either."


	9. Visiting the precinct

**Disclaimer: No don't own it ABC and Andrew Marlowe do

* * *

**

Rick walked into the bullpen pushing Johanna and Malcolm and looked around for Kate. She wasn't sitting at her desk and the break room was empty.

"Oh hey Castle." Ryan called from the other side of the bullpen.

He turned and faced Ryan. "Hey Ryan, where's Kate gone?"

"Oh she's just gone to see Lanie."

He shook his head slightly and went to sit at Kate's desk. "So how long has she been gone?"

Ryan checked his watch. "About ten minutes."

"Well I'd better get comfy then."

Ryan laughed and Esposito walked in from the break room and placed a mug of coffee onto Ryan's desk.

"Esposito my man." Rick said smiling.

"Yo Castle what are you doing here?"

"Just come to see my favourite detectives."

"Yeah sure you did."

Esposito placed his mug on the edge of his desk and then moved to see Johanna and Malcolm who were sitting in their pushchair next to Rick.

"Well look who it is." Esposito grinned. He reached down and picked Johanna up who was grinning happily glad that she was free to move. "How's my favourite little girl?"

"Good." She said smiling.

Rick moved to pick up Malcolm who was looking around waiting to get attention. "What's up little man? You missing all the fun?"

Rick placed Malcolm on his lap and then turned to Ryan. "So Ryan you and Jenny talked about kids yet?"

Ryan glanced up from what he was doing. "We've spoke and decided that it'll happen when it happens."

"Just please don't bring her into the precinct." Esposito said. "I can only just manage Lanie."

Rick laughed. "Trust me I bet she had nothing on Kate."

"Dude I never knew women could be so…emotional."

"Don't worry it doesn't last forever."

"I sure hope not or I'll be moving in with Ryan for a bit."

Esposito happily bounced Johanna up and down on his knee while he sat at his desk.

"Sorry dude, I'm not having Lanie knocking on my door at a crazy time in the morning."

"Some friend you are."

They sat there talking for a few more minutes until they heard the elevator doors open and the unmistakable sound of heels on the floor. Kate turned the corner and looked to see Rick sitting in her seat with Malcolm. All three were in a very heated conversation until Malcolm spotted her and immediately tried to escape his fathers grasp.

"Hey what's up?" Rick said as he turned to see Kate smiling at him. "Oh hey I didn't see you there."

"Obviously not." She said as she moved towards him.

"Well it seems like someone is eager to see you today."

"Isn't he always?"

"Well that's true."

Kate took Malcolm from Rick and smiled at him. "Hey baby have you missed me?"

"Yes."

"I missed you too." She smiled. "So I take it we are still on for lunch?" She asked Rick.

"Of course we are." He said.

"Great, where are we going?"

"That is a surprise."

"You know you can't keep surprises from me."

"I know but it's fun trying."

"Do I not even get a little hint."

"No."

Kate rolled her eyes and headed to her desk. "Fine." She picked up her phone and purse before turning to Ryan and Esposito.

"Well unless you want to keep her you might want to bring her back." She said signalling to Johanna.

"Since I've got my own on the way you can have her back."

"That's what I thought." Kate laughed.

Esposito placed Johanna back in her seat while Kate put Malcolm in his.

"Right are we all ready?" Rick asked smiling.

"I guess so." Kate said. "I'll see you guys after lunch."

"Okay Beckett. See you later Castle."

"See you later." He smiled.

As they were heading out Rick looked around. "I do miss seeing this place everyday."

"It's a shame this place doesn't miss you." Kate commented smirking.

"Always with the jokes." Rick said. "It'll get you into trouble one of these days."

"I think I can handle myself."

"I know you can." He laughed.

They stepped onto the elevator and Rick pressed ground floor.

"So are you still going to keep quiet about where we are going?"

"For now." Rick said smirking.

They rode down in silence and walked out the precinct where Rick headed towards the car. He placed Johanna in one car seat while Kate placed Malcolm in the other. As she opened the boot to put the pushchair in she noticed a basket.

"What's this?" She asked Rick.

"Lunch." He smiled. "I figured since it's a nice day we could find a nice secluded place in central park and let the kids run free." He said.

"That's not exactly good if we lose one."

"Don't worry if they get hungry they'll come back to us." He laughed softly

"Yeah I forgot they share half of your DNA they'll keep coming back."

"See at least I'm useful I'll never lose our kids."

"I wouldn't put it past you."

"Thanks for the faith you have in me."

"I think I give you too much."

"Just get in the car." He said laughing as he shut the boot.


	10. The Picnic

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine and it never will be

* * *

**

Rick spread the blanket on the ground and placed the basket in the middle of it, he sat down and started to take the food he had made onto it. Kate took Malcolm and Johanna out of the pushchair and placed them on the ground where they slowly crawled to where Rick was sitting.

"You guys hungry huh?"

"Yeah." They both replied.

He smiled and placed a plate in front of them. "So what do you feel like?" He asked them.

Kate sat opposite them and grabbed a plate. Rick grabbed a few pieces of fruit he had cut up and placed some on both Malcolm and Johanna's plate.

"You want cheese or ham?" He asked them both.

Malcolm tilted his head to the side before pointing to the ham sandwiches. "Cheese."

Rick chuckled. "That's ham."

"Aren't you meant to be teaching them something at home?" Kate asked smiling.

"They take after you." Rick replied. "Very stubborn children."

She rolled her eyes and placed some of the fruit onto her plate before reaching and taking some of the sandwiches.

"How about you Jo?" Rick asked after sorting Malcolm out.

She looked at him and then to ham and cheese sandwiches in front of her. After a few seconds she reached for the ham and Rick helped her pick them up.

He reached into the basket and pulled out two cartons of juice handing one to Malcolm and Johanna and then pulling out two wine glasses. He placed one in front of Kate and she looked at him.

"Rick I have to go back to work you know?"

"Come on Kate one glass can't hurt. It's not like you're going back drunk."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

She picked up the small box of salad and grabbed a fork. Rick grabbed the bottle of red wine he had bought with him and poured some into her glass before doing the same with his.

"So how's your day been so far?" Rick asked making conversation.

"Pretty slow, we've mostly been reviewing evidence and statements."

"Sounds like I'm missing out."

She smiled. "You are."

"I get to spend my day with a great woman though so I can't complain."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, me and Nikki are getting pretty close."

"It's a shame you can't keep with deadlines."

"Who's been telling you these things?"

"I have people Rick, never doubt me."

She smirked and picked up her glass taking a sip and placing it back on the ground. "How has your day been?"

"Pretty busy as you can see."

"Well you've done a nice job."

"That's what I was aiming for. Just wait until you see what's for dessert."

She stared at him. "Our children are here you know that right?"

He laughed. "Your mind is always in the gutter isn't it?"

"Well with you it has to be."

He shook his head. "No, I found this really great bakery that has just opened up down the road. Jo and Mal here helped pick out something nice isn't that right?"

They stared at Kate and nodded their heads. "Yep." Johanna said smiling brightly. She picked up a piece of apple and bit into it.

"So what is for dessert?"

"That's a surprise."

"I get the feeling there are lots of surprises today."

"The best one is yet to come." He said winking at her.

She watched him and couldn't help but smile. "You really are childish."

"Well I am surrounded by children all day."

"Not all day."

"Fine most of it."

They remained silent as they finished their lunch, letting the rays of the sun stream down on them. When Malcolm and Johanna had finished they decided to crawl away from their parents to explore then new area.

"Don't go far." Kate told them.

Rick placed everything back into the basket and lifted the dessert from where it was.

"Now Kate I want you to close your eyes for me."

She stared at him and the box in his hand. "I don't think I trust you."

"Wow after two kids and marriage you still don't trust me. I'm hurt."

She smiled at him and leaned back using her arms for support. "Well I suppose I can trust you just this once."

He grinned and watched as Kate closed her eyes and waited. He opened the box he was holding and smiled as the smell of the chocolate reached him. He reached behind him with a quick glance to make sure Johanna and Malcolm were alright before moving to kneel in front of Kate.

"Right keep them closed and open your mouth."

Slowly she opened her mouth and Rick picked up a fork placing some of the cake onto it. He lifted it up and slowly placed it in her mouth, she bit down on the fork tasting the cake. As she tasted it she let out a small groan of appreciation.

"God that is good."

"I know isn't it just the best." He grinned widely.

"Seriously that is like the best I've ever had."

"Do you want me to leave you alone in a room with it?"

"Would you?"

He laughed and placed the cake in front of her handing her another fork from behind him.

"Don't worry there's more at home." He said softly.

"You do spoil me."

"But you deserve it."

She leaned over and gently kissed him. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I ask myself that everyday."

She smiled softly. "I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate."

She leaned back again and looked behind Rick to where Johanna and Malcolm were still looking around.

"Jo, Mal you want some cake?"

They tuned around and smiled before heading back to them faster than they had gone.


	11. Paperwork

As she lay in bed, Lanie Parish looked at this clock and let out a little sigh, she had been trying to get to sleep but couldn't. She was feeling a little ill but that was to be expected. Wrapped around her waist was Esposito's arm holding onto her tightly. She turned over in bed and her head found it's way to rest on his chest.

"You okay Lanie?" Esposito asked.

"I just can't get to sleep." She said shutting her eyes and taking in his scent.

"Why what's wrong?" He asked suddenly concerned.

"I'm just feeling a little ill nothing to worry about."

"You want me to get you anything?"

She smiled at him. "No, I'll be fine." She moved even closer to him and felt him rub his arm up and down her back.

"Okay." He mumbled already going back to sleep.

The next morning as Lanie was waking up she was hit with the smell of freshly made pancakes, as she got up she realized that there was a cup of freshly made tea on the side of her bedside table. She picked it up and smiled. Ever since finding out that she was pregnant Esposito had been taking extra care of her by asking if she needed anything. When they were at work he would come and take her to lunch and bring her drinks. While being the strong and independent woman she was she loved that Esposito took care of her. She walked into the kitchen to find Esposito stood by the oven humming slightly and putting the last of the pancakes onto a plate. He turned around and grinned when he saw her.

"Oh hey there." He greeted Lanie. "I was just going to come get you up."

She smiled at this and took a seat at the table as Esposito put the plate down in front of her and took one for himself.

"So why are you thanking me for last night?" Lanie asked him.

"What?"

"You said pancakes were the edible way of saying thanks for last night." She grinned.

"They are." He winked and took a seat beside her. "You feeling any better?"

"Yeah I don't feel as bad today." She took a bite from out of the pancake and looked at him. "What are in these?"

"Just the usual why?"

"They are seriously good."

"Glad you like them." Esposito grinned.

They spent the rest of the morning in companionable silence before going there separate ways for work promising to meet up later. Lanie walked down into the morgue greeted the people that were on her lab table today. She was thankful that she hadn't been experiencing any morning sickness as of yet because running to the toilet every few minutes would have put a strain on her job, or worse she'd have to wait until she was sure the symptoms were cleared to even step foot in the morgue again. Over the years she had developed a strong stomach though She picked up a scalpel and began her examination on the body in front of her talking to him as she worked.

* * *

Esposito was sat as his desk going through what seemed to be an endless pile of paperwork. When they had left yesterday afternoon everything was fine and completed but when they came in this morning there had been an unexpected amount of paperwork on everyone's desk.

"Seriously there wasn't this much when we left last night where did it all come from?" He asked Ryan as he signed the bottom of a form

"I have no idea!"

They looked over to Beckett who was already by the looks of it halfway through hers.

"How does she do that so fast?" Ryan asked Esposito.

"Dude I have no idea. It could be all that coffee she drinks."

"Yeah, or she's eager to get home."

"Or maybe she shut's up and get's it done." Kate said as she looked up at them both.

"Well somebody is extra moody today." Ryan said.

Kate rolled her eyes and stood up to go and file the paperwork she had just completed.

"So what do you think is wrong with Beckett today?" Esposito asked once she was gone.

"You think Castle's gone and done something?"

"Probably, it's usually Castle that does something."

"Oh but he's not ringing every five minutes so it can't be."

"Twenty says it is something to do with Castle." Esposito turned to his partner grinning.

"Well how we going to find out?" Ryan asked confused.

"We'll know by the end of the day." Esposito grinned.

Kate came and sat back down at her desk picking up the pen she had abandoned and filling in more details. She had almost got through it all when her phone rang, not looking at the caller I.D she picked it up.

"Beckett." She listened to who was on the other end before sighing. It was Rick, she had been expecting him to call and apologise for something. "I know it's not your fault okay, we knew something like this was going to happen."

Esposito and Ryan looked up towards Kate and then stared at each other.

"No I'm fine." Kate said noticing that Ryan and Esposito were watching her closely. "Listen I'll talk to you soon." She waited. "Okay, see you at home."

She hung up and looked at Ryan and Esposito. "Yes?"

"Oh nothing." They said at the same time as they returned to filling out their paperwork. She sighed and picked up her pen she still had another few hours to go with them before she could go home. They sooner that happened the better she thought.


	12. Are you?

**You guys are awesome really :) Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, any and all mistakes are mine though.

* * *

**

Kate walked down into the morgue to see what Lanie had called her down for, she found her finished an exam on someone.

"Hi Lanie." She said as she walked through the door.

"Well good afternoon." Lanie turned around and smiled at her.

"So what did you call me down for?"

"Oh nothing I just thought we could use a chat."

Kate watched her slowly, there wasn't anything she could think of that meant Lanie should be suspicious of her. Not to mention they had just recently spent the day together so they had caught up on the event's happening in their lives.

"Didn't we have one like, two days ago?"

"Well it gets lonely down here with these dead people."

"Well you made a pretty bad job decision then don't you think?"

Lanie shook her head. "Very funny." She picked up a chart and wrote a few things down before replacing it back on the metal table and taking a seat on one of the stools.

"So got anything you want to tell me?" Lanie asked once she was settled in her chair.

Kate bit her lip and tried to think of something again. "I'm going to need a bit of help here Lanie, is there something that I'm supposed to tell you?"

"You are really difficult sometimes you know that?"

"Lanie I can honestly say that I'm lost."

Before Lanie could say anything else Kate's phone rang and she checked the caller I.D seeing that it was Rick.

"Hey what's up?"

"Oh nothing just thought I'd call and see how you were."

"The same as when you rang me an hour ago."

"Okay, well I'm just ringing to tell you I spoke to your dad."

"Why? I told you I'd talk to him."

"Well he called me earlier and I just thought that it was a good time as any."

"Fine, what did he say?"

"He said that he was fine with taking the kids for a few hours while you're at work."

"Okay. Have you called Gina and Paula?"

"I'm just about to ring them now."

"Okay, well I'll see you tonight."

"You will, oh before I forget what do you want for dinner?"

"Surprise me."

"Now you say that but when I do it's always wrong."

"Goodbye Castle."

He laughed as he hung up. "See you tonight Kate."

Lanie sat there throughout the conversation and listened to them talk, it didn't sound like they had fell out so why did Esposito tell her they had? Whatever the cause se was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Everything okay?" Lanie asked.

"Yeah." Kate said putting her phone back into her pocket. "So what am I supposed to tell you about?"

"So I'm just going to come out and say it." Lanie took a pause. "Are you pregnant?"

Kate stared at her in shock. "Lanie? What on earth?…where did you?…No just no."

"Well I had to check."

"Who thought I was?"

"Well Esposito and Ryan said that you were moodier than usual and then you had some sort of secret conversation with Castle. About how you knew something was going to happen so they jumped to that idea and told me."

Kate started to laugh. "We were talking about his book tour, they want him to go and do some publicity thing since he had to pull out last year. He told them that he wasn't going to be gone for more than two weeks."

"Well that makes more sense." Lanie said laughing. "They boys were worried that they'd have to deal with two hormonal women, and since they already know what you were like they didn't want to go through it again."

Kate had continued to quietly laugh. "Lanie I can assure you I have no desire to have anymore children. Yet anyway."

"Oh so there is chance for more?" She asked smiling.

"Well you never know what happens in the future." She smiled. "So how are you feeling anyway?"

"Oh I'm fine. I think I'm starting to get morning sickness but that's about it."

"Good luck with that one I remember when I had it. Try standing next to a body for more than five minutes, not going to happen."

"I remember I was there too you know? Plus I think I'll be fine after all I work with dead people all day."

Kate chuckled. "Just wait."

* * *

She returned home that night to find Rick resting on the settee listening to the TV, to any normal person it would seem like he was watching it but she could tell when his mind was elsewhere. She walked over and sat down next to him waiting for him to realize that she was there. They sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Hi."

"I thought you were just ignoring me." She smiled slightly.

"I could never ignore you." He smiled, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"So what's with all the thinking going off?"

"Nothing really. I spoke with Paula this afternoon and she says that she's going to arrange everything for next week."

"How long are you going to be gone for?"

"Only two weeks, I told her I wouldn't do it if she made it any longer."

"I bet she loved you for that."

"Yep." He grinned. "So how's your day been?"

"Oh you're going to laugh at this." She said as she turned herself in his arms slightly. "Lanie and the boys thought I was pregnant again."

Rick chuckled slightly. "Why?"

"Because they overheard our conversation and they thought that I was moodier than usual."

He laughed slightly. "Well you have been acting different."

She slapped him lightly on the chest. "You are terrible. Where are Jo and Mal?"

"Oh they are upstairs they were feeling a little tired so I put them to bed."

"That's not like them."

"I know but you know what it means don't you?" He smirked.

"What?"

He leaned down and lightly kissed her before pulling away. "It means I get you all to myself tonight."

"Do you ever think about anything else?"

"Not if it doesn't involve you I don't."

* * *

**A/N: So who guessed it? Be honest**


	13. Departing

**So yep here's the next chapter :) More tomorrow**

**Disclaimer: As usual don't own it and nope I never will but I can dream.

* * *

**

Kate and Rick were stood at the terminal and he was giving her a last goodbye. She had taken the day off of work and had spent most of the day with him. They had both taken Malcolm and Johanna to the park and out for breakfast. It was now nearing midday and he had arrived early not wanting to face the wrath of Gina.

"Kate you know you're going to have to let me go right?"

"Yeah." She said as she loosened her arms from where they were resting around him.

"Don't worry I'll be back in two weeks." He smiled softly.

"I guess I'm just not used to being apart from you."

"Me either but it's part of the job."

She smiled and then turned to where her dad was sitting with Malcolm and Johanna.

"Come on then guys say bye to daddy." Kate went and picked Malcolm up while Jim picked up Johanna.

"You go?" Malcolm said as Rick took him.

"Yeah, but I'll call you every night."

"Promise?" He asked looking sad.

"I promise." He gave him a kiss on the forehead before Malcolm wrapped his arm around him and rested his head on him.

"Love you."

"I love you too little guy."

Once Malcolm had released him he handed him back to Kate and took Johanna from Jim. He lifted her up into the air slightly and she laughed softly.

"Are you going to miss me?" He asked her smiling.

She nodded her head sadly.

"How much?" He asked her.

She leaned back slightly and opened her arms. "This much."

"That much really? Well I'll miss you more."

She shook her head. "Won't."

"I will." He grinned.

He leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "Remember to be good for mommy and grandpa."

"Okay." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too princess."

He handed her back to Jim and they shared a smile. The call to say his plane was boarding was announced and he picked up his carry on and placed it over his shoulder.

"Right I'll call you later tonight." He said turning to Kate.

"Okay." She smiled at him.

"Behave you guys or no presents when I get back." He grinned at them.

Kate rolled her eyes and shifted Malcolm slightly. "As if they need anymore presents."

"So you don't want one?" He asked smirking.

"You don't need to bribe me though."

"True." He leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I'd better go."

"Yeah." She said softly.

"Try not to have fun while I'm gone."

"I'll try not too."

He started to walk off before turning back round at hearing his name being shouted. Malcolm and Johanna were waving at him, he grinned and waved back. When he was boarding the plane he spotted Gina heading towards him.

"Nice to see you could make it on time Richard."

"You know me I aim to please."

"Not all the time you don't."

"Well I can't have you expecting it to happen all the time."

"Of course not."

They handed the boarding passes over and after they had been checked in took them back and headed to their seats.

* * *

As Kate watched him leave she knew it wasn't going to be as bad as the last time he went away since she had the twins to keep her busy.

"So who wants to go for some ice cream?" She asked once he had disappeared from view.

"Me!" Both Johanna and Malcolm said jumping up and down.

Kate laughed and looked at her dad. "Well I think our day has been planned out."

"It seems that way."

They headed out towards her car making light conversation.

"You're sure you are okay to look after them?"

"Of course Katie, we'll have lots of fun won't we?" He said to Johanna who eagerly nodded her head.

"Just don't give them sugar like last time otherwise you are keeping them."

"But it's what I'm supposed to do, call it payback for all the over active years that you were a kid."

"Hey you can't blame that one me." She laughed. "You wanted to be the cool parent."

He laughed. "I always will be just remember that."

"But what are you going to bribe me with now?"

"My love and attention."

"But I have enough of that."

"You can never have enough."

"Trust me I think I can."

They reached the car and both opened a door placing Johanna and Malcolm in their car seats. Kate got into the driver's side while Jim got into the passenger seat.

"So what you guys having on your ice cream?" Kate asked starting up the car.

"Chocolate!" Johanna shouted.

"Strawberry." Malcolm shouted along.

"I don't think you need any help getting them worked up they do that without any sugar."

"I know, it's the one down side of having children with a nine year old on a constant sugar rush." She laughed.


	14. Nightmares

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last couple of chapters :)

* * *

**

Kate walked into there bedroom later that night and noticed how quiet it was without him lying there waiting for her. She let out a small sigh and got undressed pulling out one his shirts and putting it on. She went to her side of the bed and pulled back the covers, sliding in between them she picked up his pillow and pulled it to her holding it against her chest and breathed in his scent. She had gotten off the phone with him barely an hour ago after he had said goodnight to Johanna and Malcolm. She closed her eyes and tried to drown out the noise of New York as she let sleep overcome her.

She was awoken to crying, she rolled over and checked the alarm clock, seeing that it was almost four in the morning she sat up and stretched a little. She threw the covers back and shivered as she felt the breeze overcome her. She walked into the twins bedroom and found Malcolm sitting up, he had tears running down his cheeks and was searching the room.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Kate asked picking him up.

"Scary dream." He said as he clung to her.

She stroked his hair and rocked him back and forth. "Don't worry mommy's here now."

He stopped crying after a couple of minutes and looked at her. "Where's daddy?"

"He's gone away you know that."

He stared at her and looked a little disappointed. "Not back?"

"Not yet no."

"Okay." He rested his head back on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her neck and closed his eyes. After a few minutes his breathing had evened out and his grip on her shoulders had seemed to loosen she attempted to put him back to bed. When she went to let him go though his grip on her increased and he wouldn't let go.

"Come on Mal you've got to let me go."

"No." He mumbled into her shoulder.

She stood back up and gently ran her hand up and down his back. "Fine. Do you want to come sleep with me tonight?"

He nodded his head. "Yes."

"Okay but only tonight."

She went over to check that Johanna was still asleep and found her on her side her head resting on the bear that she slept with. She smiled and leaned down to stroke her hair lightly before moving the covers up closer to her. She went back into her room and got beneath the covers again before placing Malcolm between her and Rick's pillow. She lay on her side and Malcolm resting closely next to her.

"That better?"

He nodded his head before falling back to sleep. Kate made sure he was secure before closing her eyes again and falling back to sleep.

* * *

The sun was coming through the window and she was aware of a weight on her chest, she slowly opened her eyes and was aware of a set of blue eyes staring back at her.

"Morning mommy!"

She laughed slowly and check the time it was only seven so she had plenty of time before she had to get ready.

"Good morning baby." She said stroking his hair. "Did you sleep better?"

He nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yep."

"So what do you say we take you downstairs for breakfast?" She asked sitting up slowly and bringing him with her.

"Okay."

She went downstairs and placed him in his highchair and decided to leave Johanna for a while longer before she woke up.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" She asked turning to Malcolm.

He tilted his head to the side before grinning. "Pancake!"

She laughed softly before turning and taking a bowl from the cupboard. She had made the pancake batter and was almost finished with the first batch when she heard Johanna shouted her from upstairs. She placed the now down pancakes on a plate and turned the gas down to low before placing a kiss on Malcolm's head.

"I'll be back in a minute."

He stared at the pancakes she had placed on the counter to cool down and tried to reach for them. He pouted when he realized that he couldn't and then leaned back into his chair a little frustrated. Kate went upstairs and found Johanna standing up and smiling at her.

"Mommy!" She smiled.

Kate lifted her up and smiled. "Hey there baby girl. You up for some pancakes?"

"Yeah." She said enthusiastically.

Kate grinned and carried her downstairs placing her in her own chair before turning to see Malcolm still sad.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

He looked at her and then pointed to the counter. "Hungry."

She smiled a little and picked up the plate and placed it in front of him. "Here you go."

His eyes lit up and he smiled. "Thanks." He picked one up and took a small bite from it. "Yum!"

Kate turned back to the cooker and made some for Johanna before placing them in front of her. Malcolm was halfway through his, she went to the fridge and grabbed them both some apple juice and placed it in front of them.

She checked her phone and found a message from her dad saying that everything would be ready by the time she got there and one from Rick saying good morning. She smiled and replied to both of them before making some pancakes for herself and making a cup of coffee.

By the time it was ready to leave Kate was stood with the twins in the pushchair standing at the door. She was doing a mental checklist in her head realizing how much easier it was that Rick stayed home with them everyday since she didn't have to do this. Making sure she had everything she opened the door and picked up her keys from the bowl by the door.

"Come on then let's go see grandpa."

* * *

She arrived there in record time and knocked on his door. "Good morning Katie." Jim greeted opening the door. "And if it isn't my two best grandchildren."

"They are your only grandchildren dad of you they are your best." Kate said walking into the apartment once her dad had moved aside to let her in.

"So no more children for you? I was hoping for at least one more."

Kate laughed slightly. "Me and Rick have our hands full looking after these two little monsters." She grinned.

"They aren't monsters are you?" Jim said as he lifted Johanna up and placed her on the floor next to a book he had set down.

"All I'm saying is you want more grandchildren, go adopt some."

"But why would I do that when you are perfectly capable of giving them to me?" He smiled.

She smiled at him and rolled her eyes. "Right." She said trailing off at the end. "So are you sure you'll be fine with them?"

"Yes I will be fine. I have managed to raise a great daughter already." He placed Malcolm onto the floor beside Johanna and he picked up a building block.

"I know that I'm just making sure."

"I know and my answer hasn't changed since yesterday."

"Fine." She smiled.

"Now you go off to work while I feed these little guys sugar."

"I meant what I said yesterday."

"No you didn't." He laughed gently.

She smiled and reached over to give her dad a kiss on the cheek and hug him. Once she had let him go she looked to Johanna and Malcolm sitting playing with whatever they could find.

"Now you be good remember."

They both looked up at Kate once she spoke. "Okay." They both replied before turning back to the toys in their hands.

"Thanks again dad."

"Anytime." He replied as he watched her head for the door.

"I should be back at around four if everything goes well."

"Alright then Katie have fun at work."

* * *

**A/N: As always reviews are appreciated and very much grateful they make my day :)**


	15. Missing Rick

**You guys are great :) Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: As always not mine, although I do now own Season 2 on dvd :)

* * *

**

It had been a week since Rick had left for his trip and true to his word he had called everyday in time to say goodnight to Malcolm and Johanna. Kate had rung him twice in that week when she had been in bed just wanting to hear his voice so she could get to sleep. During the week Jim had been watching Malcolm and Johanna and everything was fine, that was until they got home. Both Johanna and Malcolm weren't used to Rick not being with them so they would sit and stare at the pictures around the loft.

Kate checked her watch and realized how late it actually was, since she had just closed a case she had gotten back later than expected. Her dad had fed Johanna and Malcolm so she decided to ring her favourite Chinese place up and placed an order. She had an hour to wait before it would arrive since they were busy so she took her phone and hit the speed dial number.

After listening to it ring for a few seconds Rick picked up. "You're a little late calling."

"Busy day."

"I know the feeling." He said as he lay back on his bed. "I've done countless interviews, signings and photo shoots."

"Well you've only got a week left."

"I know and what a slow week this is going to be."

"I know."

"So tell me about your day."

"Well not much to tell, just the usual day."

"Sounds interesting tell me more."

She laughed softly and turned to watch as Johanna made her way towards Kate. "Well I would but I think someone wants to talk to you."

She turned on her speaker and lifted Johanna up into her lap. "Say hi to daddy." Kate whispered as she wrapped her arms around Johanna and smiled.

"Daddy." Johanna said smiling. "Hi."

"Hey there little girl."

Malcolm turned around and then made his way towards Kate, he lifted himself from the floor to stand at the side of the settee.

"Hi daddy." He said as Kate lifted him up to sit with them both.

"Hey there. So you guys missing me?"

They both nodded their heads frantically. "Yeah."

"Well I miss you too. You having fun with grandpa Jim?"

"Yeah."

"I think you might be being replaced Rick." Kate smiled.

"I could never be replaced. I'm the cool dad."

"You keep telling yourself that." She laughed.

"Oh that hurt."

Johanna looked at Kate then. "Daddy hurt?"

Kate smiled softly. "No he's fine sweetheart."

Malcolm looked at her. "Really?"

"Yes." She stroked the side of his cheek softly. "You're upsetting them now."

"What did I do?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just being yourself."

"So how you coping?"

"Honestly? I don't know how I manage without you."

"See I am useful."

"Yes when you want to be."

Rick smiled on the other end and heard a knocking on his hotel door. He got up and opened the door revealing Paula on the other side, stepping to the side he turned back to the phone.

"Hey listen I'll call you back later, I think Paula wants to talk to me."

"Okay, guys say bye."

Johanna and Malcolm both stared at her sadly.

"Bye daddy love you." Johanna said.

"Love you." Malcolm shouted.

Rick chuckled on the other end. "Speak to you soon I love you guys."

With that they both hung up, Kate stared at the phone and took a deep breath. She turned back to Johanna and Malcolm who had similar looks on their faces.

"Daddy gone?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes he's gone but he'll be back soon."

They both rested against Kate and she sat there for a few minutes with them in silence. She stared down at them and saw that they were both fighting to keep there eyes open.

"Come on let's take you guys up to bed."

"No." Johanna said shaking her head.

"No tired." Malcolm said after.

She smiled at them both, taking after her with their stubbornness. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

After a few minutes of them saying no and refusing to cooperate they were upstairs and ready for bed. Malcolm was sleeping within minutes whereas Johanna wasn't being as easy. She kept sitting up and shouting Kate back in when she left the room.

"Jo sleep now."

"No tired." She said sitting up using all the energy she had left.

"How about a story? Will you go to sleep then?"

Johanna nodded her head. Kate picked her up and walked over to where the books were situated.

"So what do you want to read tonight?"

Johanna looked at the book and then pointed to one in the middle. Kate picked it up and smiled. "Little red riding hood. Okay."

She sat in the chair and with Johanna in her arms started to read from the book, by the time they were halfway through Johanna was sleeping curled into Kate's side. Closing the book Kate smiled and kissed the top of her daughters forehead before standing up slowly and placing her in bed. She made sure the nightlights were switched on before placing another kiss on her head and Malcolm's and then walking into the hall shutting the door quietly.

She went downstairs and as she reached the bottom step there was a knock on the door, picking up the money she had left on the counter she went and opened the door. After paying and tipping the delivery boy she walked and sat on the settee closing her eyes and resting her head against the back.

Her phone rang and she picked it up smiling seeing that it was Rick.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hey there. So did you miss me."

"I don't think I've had time." She laughed.

"Really? That's a shame."

"I love them Rick but sometimes they are too much like you."

"Well I just can't please you." He chuckled. "You say you want little Castle babies and when you get them you don't want them."

She smiled. "I miss you Rick."

"I miss you too Kate."


	16. Movie Night

**So hey guys :) I know it's been a while but I was finally able to write this! I should hopefully have another one up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle but I do own tweets from both Victor Webster and Molly Quinn :)**

* * *

Rick was sitting at his computer when he called Kate into his office. He had been back a week and he had been inspired with an idea as to what the next book would entail however after writing down the first couple of chapters he was hit with writers block. So he had to find a way to keep busy and he wanted to show Kate was he had been working on. Kate was in the living room watching Johanna and Malcolm play in front of her. She stood up and headed for his office.

"What's up?" She asked standing in the doorway to his office.

"Come here." He said. "Tell me what you think."

She walked around to his side of the desk and stared at the screen. "You are such a kid." She said smiling. "Very nice, but are you not supposed to be writing?"

"I got bored of that."

"Should I be worried that you are getting bored of writing about Nikki Heat?"

He turned in his chair so that he was facing Kate and put his hands on either side of her waist pulling her towards him.

"All writers need breaks from their books every now and then." He smiled. "But no you shouldn't be worried."

She smiled and then sat in his lap staring at the screen again. She looked at the invitation that Rick was going to send out for the twins' birthday party next week. "So how many people are we inviting to the twins' birthday party."

"I was just thinking of a few close family and friends."

"Rick a few close friends and family to you is well hundreds of people."

"I can't help it if people like me."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Well we are only having a few close family and friends."

"Yes don't worry. I'll even let you hand them out."

"Have you ordered the cake?"

"Yes."

"Okay. What about the decorations?"

"Magic elves?"

"No Rick."

"Don't worry I asked Alexis to pick some up."

"Oh is she coming over for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, her and Ashley and coming over in about-" He checked his watch. "-an hour."

"Perfect timing, I should have finished cooking by then."

"Do you have dessert?"

"Of course I do."

His eyes glistened over as he looked at her. She smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"Not that kind Rick."

"You don't even know what I was thinking."

"I have an idea."

"You ruin all the fun."

She shook her head and smiled before leaning down and softly catching his lips. His arms wrapped around her holding her closely to him before he deepened the kiss. She bit his lip lightly causing him to moan before she pulled back a little.

"I should go back and check on the kids."

"You're probably right." He said releasing his hold on her slightly.

"When will you learn I'm always right."

He pretended to think about it for a second before looking at her. "Never."

"I thought so." She stood up and turned him to face the computer again. "Now write something down today so I can tell Gina you've been productive."

"I still don't know why you've got her number."

"Because you don't answer her calls."

"There's a reason I don't."

"You have a reason for everything don't you?"

"Pretty much yes."

She rolled her eyes again and headed for the door. "Write something."

"I'll try." He said as he opened up the word document and watched the little cursor blink away at him. "Stop mocking me."

* * *

Ashley and Alexis arrived at the loft and walked in to find Kate placing the plates on the table and Rick putting Johanna and Malcolm in their chairs.

"Hey guys." Alexis said smiling.

"Hey honey how you feeling?" Rick said turning to face her.

"Oh pretty good." She took a seat next to Malcolm and Ashley sat next to her.

"How are you Ashley?" Kate said sitting opposite him.

"Busy with school work as usual." He said smiling slightly.

"It's worth it when you graduate."

"It is." Rick said. "I wish I was back in school, some of the best years of my life."

"Wow you sure know how to make a girl feel special Castle."

"Hey I said some not all. Can't a guy catch a break?"

"Not from me you can't." Kate said smiling.

"I didn't think so."

"I don't think I like Jo and Malcolm being in this kind of environment." Alexis said jokingly.

"You lived with me and gram I think you had worse." Rick said as he placed some lasagne on his plate.

"That's possibly true. How is gram doing?"

"She's planning on visiting soon so she's doing good."

The rest of the evening was filled with light conversation between them after Alexis decided to stay the night they decided to put in a movie and settle in front of the TV.

"So what are we having for dessert anyway Kate?"

"I made some brownies so I was thinking we could have ice cream to go with them."

"Sounds great." Alexis said. "I'll help you bring them in."

As Johanna and Malcolm sat on the floor waiting for the movie to start Rick and Ashley sat on either end of the couch.

"So how's the new book coming along Rick?" Ashley asked.

"I managed to get another chapter typed up earlier, I don't know how though writers block is such a pain."

Ashley chuckled slightly. "Well if it's anything like when I try and think of what to write for my papers it's terrible. Alexis seems to always be fine though."

"She would be." He smiled softly. "That girl is always prepared."

Alexis and Kate both walked back into the living room and sat on the couch handing Ashley and Rick both a bowl. Kate then placed a small bowl of ice cream in front of Johanna and Malcolm.

"So what's the movie?" Kate asked.

"Cats and dogs 2." He said gleefully.

"When did you get that?" She asked staring at him.

"I bought it the other day when you weren't looking."

"As long as it isn't like the first one I don't care."

"What was wrong with the first one?"

"So much Rick, so much."

"Why all the hate?"

"Just start the movie." She smiled. "I'm picking the next one."

* * *

**A/N: So if you like please leave a review I love reading what you think.**


	17. Book Names

**So I want to dedicate this chapter to my amazing friends Navy, Kristen, Amy and MB :) They really helped me today and also gave me inspiration for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly still don't own Castle**

* * *

Rick and Kate were sat on the couch his arm was wrapped around her shoulder and Kate was leaning into him. They were watching a movie at least that's what they thought it was, they were to busy enjoying each others company to notice anything else.

After sitting there for half an hour Rick suddenly straightened up.

"Rick?" Kate asked looking at him.

"I got it!"

"Got what?"

"My next book title!"

Kate looked at him before rolling her eyes. "Really?"

He looked at her. "Sorry." He said as an apology. "You know what it's like when I get an idea."

"You get them at such unfortunate times though."

"I don't hear you complaining when you have shopping sprees with Alexis and Mother."

"That's different."

"How so?"

She stared at him unable to think of an excuse. "It just is." She stated. "So what's the new book going to be called?"

"Now why should I tell you?" He grinned at her. He started to head towards his office when Kate stopped him by wrapping her arms around his waist.

"If you loved me you'd tell me."

"Wow I didn't think you'd play that card on me."

Rick turned around and pulled Kate closer to him lightly kissing her lips.

"God I missed this when I was on my tour."

"Not as much as me." Kate said smiling. "But at least you got to meet some of your fans I know they love that."

"Oh do you now?" He grinned. "You know despite being married and having two kids you still haven't told me what your name is on the fan site."

"You just aren't good enough to get that information out of me."

"One of these days I will."

"I look forward to that day." She said as she pulled him down to kiss him again.

His hands travelled under her shirt and drew slow circles on her back as she deepened the kiss. His hands travelled up further, just as her hands started to travel through his hair he pulled back.

"I'm sorry I really am Kate but-" He pointed to his office. "-I really do need to go and write this down."

"You have two minutes and if you aren't back I'm going to come in there and drag you out myself."

He gave her another quick kiss before grinning. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"The clocks ticking Castle." She said smirking and raising her eyebrows.

He took off and ran into his office, pulling out a sheet of paper that he couldn't find he cursed to himself. It always seemed to happen at the most inconvenient times that he would get an idea and not be able to find anything. He searched frantically on his desk, picking up his laptop then putting it down, looking next to the phone for a post it note. Nothing seemed to appear.

"One minute." Kate said her voice getting closer. She appeared in the doorway and leaned on the frame looking at her watch counting down the seconds. "Better hurry."

He stopped and looked around. "Kate have you tidied up in here?"

"I might have."

"Paper, where is it?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed walking towards him. Reaching behind from where he was standing and opening one of his draws.

"Perfect!" Rick said reaching for a sheet and placing it on his desk before groaning. "Great now where's a pen?"

Kate rolled her eyes again and pointed to one that was on his desk. He picked it up before writing down a few notes. Kate stared at her watch again and grinned she leaned down to his ear.

"Ten seconds." She whispered His body reacted to her voice and he slammed the pen down on the desk before turning round and claiming her lips and pushing her up against the wall.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"Oh I think I have a good idea." She smiled and bought his head down again. He started to trace kisses along her neck and she leaned so he had more leverage. He moved his hand wrapping one around her waist before leaning down slight and picking her up. She let out a slight squeal before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that."

"You love it really."

She smiled at him before leaning in and giving him a gentle kiss. "Aren't you getting too old for this now?"

"Ouch Kate did you just call me old?"

"What are you going to do about it?" She said suggestively.

"You just wait."

He turned and carried her up to their bedroom but before leaving the office she saw two words that he had wrote quite clearly on the paper. _Body Heat._

* * *

They lay looking at the ceiling both breathing heavily. "So who's old now?" Rick said.

"Sorry still you." Kate said. "But feel free to do that again soon."

"I feel like I'm some sort of sex toy to you." He said smiling slightly.

"Oh don't be too upset Ricky."

She turned to face him and trailed her hand up and down his chest, she lay her head on his pillow and looked at him.

"You mean so much more to me than that. You know that right?"

He reached up and grabbed her hand entwining their fingers. He bought them both up to his mouth and lightly kissed her hand.

"Of course I know that. You know it too right?"

She nodded her head and he turned his face to meet hers.

"Kate can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you ever think you'll want more kids?"

She stared at him a little shocked and then took a breath. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, I was just wondering. I mean I know we have Alexis, Malcolm and Johanna but do you think you'd want more?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm more than happy with the children we have now but if I happened to fall pregnant again I guess I wouldn't mind." She stared at him for a minute. "Do you want more kids?"

"I want nothing more than to have as many children with you as possible but right now I'm happy with the ones I have."

Kate smiled and moved closer to him bring the covers up to her shoulder and closing her eyes.

"I love you Rick."

"I love you too Kate, more than I ever thought possible."

"You just had to top mine didn't you."

"Can't help it." He said grinning and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

* * *

**A/N: So love it? Hate it? I don't mind either way!**


	18. Birthday

**Fear not guys as you can see this is not the part of the story where the author turns around and says they can't update the story because they've run out of ideas. This is a chapter as you can see and I'm updating before the Castle finale because if I don't I'll be too freaked out later!**

**I realize I have been absent for a while so I hope this makes up for it, I've had a really tough couple of months and work has kept me busy...they don't understand that I need time for you guys. So thank you to my friend and sister Kristen! For making me write this :) And thank you to everyone who has reviewed and got this on story alert your support is amazing. So I hope you enjoy/ enjoyed the finale and I hope you somewhat enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Kate awoke with the light streaming in through the windows and the side of the bed where her husband was meant to be sleeping was cold. She stretched and looked over at the clock seeing that it was just after eight in the morning she sat up and let out a soft yawn. She threw the cover off of her and let her feet hit the floor, she stood up and slowly blinked as the sun came into her vision. She walked out of her room and looked around to see if she could find Rick, as she looked towards the twins' room she saw him leaning again the doorframe. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Morning." She whispered.

He moved his arms from where they were resting to entwine their fingers together. "Morning."

They both stood and watched as their children slept peacefully for a few minutes before Rick spoke.

"They grow up so fast."

"I know I can't believe it's been a year."

"I wouldn't change a thing about it though." Rick said smiling.

"I didn't think I would be so happy just standing here and watch them sleep." Kate said. "Do you think they can stay like that?" She asked letting out a soft laugh.

"I don't think they can." Rick laughed. "Besides if they were asleep who would I run around and play with."

"That's true I can't have you keeping all this excess energy stored away."

He smiled before turning around and giving her a soft kiss. "Come on I'm hungry and I think I'll make us some pancakes."

"I like the sound of that."

They both went downstairs and Rick started to make the batter for pancakes while Kate brewed a fresh pot of coffee. She reached and took two cups from the cupboard and waited for the coffee to finish.

"MOM!"

"Well looks like the birthday boy's up." She said smiling as she made her way up the stairs. She walked in to find Malcolm standing up and rubbing his eyes. "Good morning." Kate smiled.

Malcolm moved his hands to his side and gave her a wide grin. "Morning!"

She lifted him up and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Are you up for some pancakes?" She asked as she looked to find her daughter still peacefully sleeping. She made her way downstairs and placed Malcolm in his chair.

"Pancakes!" He jumped up and down happily.

Rick smiled and set him a plate in front of him. "Wow you're really hyper this morning kiddo."

"He must get it from his father." Kate said watching as Malcolm started to eat his first pancake.

Before Rick could reply the phone rang, Kate reached over and looked at the caller I.D

"Hi Alexis." She smiled. "Okay...yeah…that's fine. Okay see you soon." She put the phone back and then turned to face Rick.

"So what did she say?" He asked flipping a pancake.

"She said she's going to be here in about an hour with everything for later."

"Is that all? Normally when you two start talking I can't get you to hang up the phone." He said grinning.

"Well maybe she was a little…busy this morning." She smirked.

He stopped what he was doing and turned to face her. "Okay the way you just said busy right then…don't…ever again."

"Careful wouldn't want your pancake to burn." She said pointing to the smoke coming from the pan.

"You are just pure evil Kate."

She laughed and took a drink of coffee. "You are just to easy."

"And you are just cruel." He said shaking his head.

"But you still love me."

"You're cutting it pretty close though." He smiled.

Rick placed a plate in front of Kate and leaned down to give her a kiss no sooner had a he turned back to the pan than they heard another voice.

"Mommy!"

"Looks like I'm being summoned again." She smiled. She walked upstairs and smiled at Johanna. "Hey sleepyhead you're finally up."

"Morning mommy." Johanna smiled. "Hungry."

"Well lucky for you daddy has made some pancakes." She lifted her up and just like with Malcolm gave Johanna a kiss.

"Pancakes." Johanna said beaming. "Yum!"

She came downstairs to see Rick clearing up Malcolm and placing a plate down for Johanna. "So guess what today is." Rick said smiling at Malcolm.

Malcolm look at him and tilted his head and gave Rick his confused look which Rick found adorable.

"It's your birthday." Rick said excitedly.

"Birthday?"

"Yeah, we're going to throw you a party and you get presents and cake." Rick grinned. Since they weren't old enough to understand Rick and Kate had decided to give them the basics of what there birthday was.

"Presents!" Malcolm was smiling again and bouncing happily.

"Kate are we sure this kid is ours?" Rick said looking at Kate.

"Well it's to late too back out now." Kate said watching Malcolm. "I think we're stuck with him forever."

"Well I guess there are worse fates." He grinned.

* * *

An hour later when they had all finished eating and Kate was finishing putting the dishes away there was a knock at the door. Rick went and answered it to find Alexis on the other side.

"Hey Pumpkin why didn't you use your key?"

"It's buried somewhere in my bag and kinda got my hands full." She said as she walked into the loft placing her bags on the floor followed by Ashley who held a brightly coloured box in his hands.

"Lexi!" Malcolm said as he made his way over to her. Alexis smiled and lifted him up into the air.

"Morning kiddo."

"Guess what." He smiled.

"What?"

"It's my birthday." He grinned and his eyes brightened up when he saw Ashley and the box. "Is that for me?"

"Yes." She smiled. "But you can't have it until later." She laughed softly.

"Hey Alexis." Kate said as she came in from the kitchen.

"Good morning. So are you all prepared for later?"

"Not at all." She smiled. "But I'm sure with some help from the energizer bunny over there I will be." She said pointing at Rick who was now playing with Johanna.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He called over his shoulder.

"You would." She said shaking her head. "So how are you?"

"Oh you know same old same old." She smiled. "When are the other party guests arriving?"

"I believe they are going to be here at about lunch time."

"Great plenty of time to catch up."

Ashley and Malcolm went to sit next to Rick and Johanna. "I swear they always have things to catch up on." Ashley said starting up a conversation.

"Ash, they are women they always have things to catch up on."


	19. One Year

**So I really have no excuse other than my muse kind of went away with this story for a while. I figured I should update this before the year mark hit and I got this wrote.**

**Disclaimer: It's called fanfiction for a reason...**

* * *

Kate was stood in the kitchen getting the candles from out of the draw while Rick was preparing the cake. It had been a busy few hours, after everyone had arrived they had gathered in a group and watched as Jo and Mal had slowly and carefully ripped into their presents. They ranged from books, to toys and some clothes. After cleaning up the mess from the wrapping paper they had a small buffet of sorts for everyone. Jim had bought a camera along with him and was going picture crazy, he had claimed it was so they could have lots of memories for this day.

"I can't believe it's already been a year." Kate said.

"One of the best though, right?" Rick smiled turning and placing the cake next to Kate.

"Definitely." She smiled and leaned up giving him a small kiss. "Have I ever told you how happy you've made me?"

"You might have mentioned it."

Kate stood in front of him and placed the candles on top of the cake before picking up the lighter.

"Everyone ready in there?" Rick asked turning to look at everyone who was stood around the table waiting for them to return.

After everyone agreed he went and dimmed the lights and went and stood at the top of the table where both the twins were sitting looking around them curiously.

"Okay guys on the count of three." Kate said walking towards them. "One, two, three."

As they all sang Happy Birthday she went and placed the cake in front of both Jo and Mal and watched them as the watched the flicker of the candles.

"Okay then guys make a wish."

She watched as they both tried to reach for the cake but Kate was just in time and pulled it away from them. "Oh no you don't." She grinned. "Not yet at least."

Rick stood at the side of Kate and turned to her. "How about we make a wish for them?" He said grinning.

"That would be quicker." She smiled.

Lanie was now holding a camera and taking the pictures.

"Okay then time to cut the cake, I think someone is beginning to get a little impatient." Kate said picking it up.

"They look fine to me." Rick said. Looking to both Jo and Mal.

"I was talking about you." She smirked placing it on the small table and picking up a knife.

"Very funny."

Kate cut the first piece and placed it on a plate handing it to Rick. After cutting a second piece he went and placed the plates in front of the twins. He watched as they both picked up the plastic spoon that was next to them and attempted to pick some of it up.

Everyone had a piece of cake by the time that Kate came and sat next to Rick and watched along with him. After she watched them take a bit Malcolm decided to place his spoon down and reach for his food with his hands. Just as she was about to tell him not to Rick stopped her.

"Let them, it's their birthday after all."

"Fine but you can clean it up." She smirked.

Johanna watched as her brother started to make a mess with his food, decided to join him and started to do the same. The smile that went onto their faces made Kate smile even more if it was possible.

* * *

Kate was sitting next to Lanie, watching as Alexis and Jim sat on the floor and played along with the twins.

"So do you have any names picked out yet?" Kate and turning to Lanie.

"Absolutely none, every time we think of one it doesn't seem right. You know?"

"All too well." Kate smiled. "But no name will seem right until you see them. How's the nursery coming along?"

"Almost finished, once Javi over there learns how to read the instructions properly." She raised her voice a little so that statement would reach Esposito who was stood in the kitchen.

"Hey, I do!" He said. "If you think you can do better maybe you should try."

"Well maybe if somebody would let me." She rolled her eyes and turned back to Kate.

"Hey if you want some help man I can come over this weekend." Rick said to Esposito.

"You sure man?"

"Course, I'll even supply the beer."

"Hey I'll come along with that offer." Ryan said.

"Of course you would." Esposito said. "I'll just kick Lanie out for a few hours, I'm sure Jenny and Kate will keep her company."

"This is going to harm my bank balance isn't it?" Rick asked looking to the women.

"You say that but we really know it's not even going to make a dent in it."

They walked into the living room sat down.

"So how do you feel about a shopping day this weekend Kate?" Rick said.

"With you? I don't think that's a good idea, we both know how it turns out."

Rick shook his head. " Not with me no, with the girls. I'm going to help Espo over their read these instructions."

"In that case, I think it's a day on you." She smirked.

* * *

Later that night after everyone had left and they said their goodbyes and promises of seeing everyone that weekend, Rick and Kate had both cleaned up the twins from the mess they had made from the cake and put them into bed. They were just finishing clearing everything away.

"Well I think this turned out to be a good day." Rick said drying the last plate.

"Yeah I think it did." She smiled. "I'm going to go take a quick shower." She said giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Want some company?" He said suggestively.

"I said quick Rick and that's one thing I know you aren't in the shower." She smirked.

"I don't hear you complaining about it."

"I'm not going to compliment you and boost your ego."

"Oh no worries about boosting it."

She rolled her eyes and walked through the study and into their ensuite. After putting the plates away in the cupboard he walked into the bedroom and picked up the clothes that Kate had shed placing them in the basket near the door. He placed his clothes in the basket along with hers and then climbed into his side of the bed. He sat and waited for Kate to finish in the shower. She walked out a few seconds later a towel wrapped around her body an the steam escaping through the door. She went to the dresser and go changed into some comfy clothes before going and laying beside Rick.

They were silent for a few minutes, her head resting on his chest while his arms were securely around her.

"I've been thinking." Kate said eventually.

"Hmm." Rick hummed

She looked up at him. "I want another one."

He felt his heart stop and looked at her. "Right this minute? I mean not that I'm not happy Kate but…" He trailed off.

She let out a small laugh. "No not right this minute. Maybe not for another year, but I want another one."

"Then I will be more than happy to make that happen. Whenever you decide."

* * *

**A/N: ****So I don't know whether or not I want to count this story as completed or not. Let me know what you think it's always helpful :)**


End file.
